


【黄色】有的没的小脑洞

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun
Summary: 警告：一方性转想想清楚看不看





	1. 有关于他的性幻想

夜深了。

他早已经睡熟了，这很好，因为他的睡眠质量并不是那么稳定，有时他的上下眼皮会在他的背部接触到床垫之前就粘合在一起，也有时在他能够入睡之前，和他同名那位天上的星球都已经入眠。

不论是哪种，在他再次睁开眼睛要为工作奋斗时，总是要发脾气的。他发脾气的时候有点吓人，也有点可爱，阴着那张困倦的脸，挤着眉头把嘴巴翘到天上，手边的香水毫不犹豫地被投掷，不管它的花费是400还是4000。

那里只有一些曾经荣光地依附在他的手腕和耳后，其余的都以最浓烈也最不美的姿态挥发在空气中，粘稠的香气在过早的时间里流淌，没他甜，也没他腻。

离这段兵荒马乱的早晨还有大约三个小时，我不想再把这宝贵的时间浪费在毫无目的的想象。暴躁的他像一捧玫瑰，三小时后，我将被他的刺扎伤；再那之后一小时——也许只要三十分钟，他的刺都会变成软糖，并且用他香甜的嘴唇来抚慰我的手指。

所以现在，我有更重要的事情要做。

我得好好看看他——我的好哥哥。我的哥哥是个笨蛋，我听说笨蛋是不会感冒的，可是他怎么又病了，一开始他咳嗽，茂密的头发颤得像一丛迎春花，枝叶中间开放着漂亮的羽毛。

他后来开始流鼻涕，小巧的鼻头被他不温柔的手法揩得脱皮、发红。他一边用那把已经出现嘶哑前兆的嗓子和我撒娇，控诉病毒让他没力气而且鼻子疼，一边继续大咧咧地擤一把鼻水，然后继续嘟哝着鼻子疼之类的话。

出差让他的病更重了，他很不舒服，在车上他能短暂地靠在我的肩头，一边皱着眉头摆出一副刚起床时不耐烦的样子，一边软成一把煮得有点烂的面条，哼唧着告诉我他的种种症状。

“我头疼，鼻子堵……嗓子也不舒服——”

他的喉咙哑成了一张砂纸，钝钝地锉着我的耳朵。我真心疼他啊，他这么聪明，这么厉害，就是不太会收拾自己，总是把自己搞得东一块破皮西一块流血，高材生……都不知道高到哪里去了。

啊，我必须要说，我的哥哥不止是个小笨蛋，他还是我认识的最聪明的人。

也许他习惯于割裂思考和自我攻击的思维也联系到他的身体，所以他满怀期待地、兴致勃勃和我们一起去夜晚的街游荡。

笨蛋，不好好休息，病又要加重啦！

我终究没有说出口，因为他在漆黑的夜幕和昏黄灯光里融化了，又每一秒都在重塑，凝聚成一个比一个美丽的模样。他越来越漂亮，越来越鲜活，越来越充满生机。

他走路时肩膀碰着我的胳膊，我可以轻易地瞥到他那两扇惊人的睫毛，弧度里盛满路灯的光。他吃东西的时候最可爱了，我永远都看不够。

他的舌头会欣喜且莽撞地出来迎接挂在竹签上的食物，被烫到时也许会皱着眉头吧，那种时候他的鼻子会跟着皱起来，在那个可爱的地方出现一个指尖那么大的小皱纹——

——啊，真可爱，可惜我注定看不到了。我不会让他烫到的，所有食物都要先在我的嘴唇上被检测温度，合格了才有资格进入他的嘴巴。

他的两颊会柔软地鼓动，总是嫩红的嘴唇张张合合，那个调皮的多功能舌头又会探出来到处舔一舔。在吃到好吃的东西时，他探究带着期待的表情里会从内而外地浮现出满足和惬意。

——当然了，按照他对食物的那套有滋味理论，所有食物都能激活他的这个可爱的表情，只不过是时间长短问题罢了。

说到他的舌头，又来了，他正略微张着嘴酣睡——鉴于他的鼻子并不能负担起为他提供氧气的职责——而他的舌头，自然而然地在夜晚里反射出一点光泽来。

那是他的口水，我知道，他的嘴唇一定很干了，他需要什么东西来帮他滋润一下。看情况，他的舌头也在休息了。唔……没办法，那就我来吧。

他的皮肤很柔软，我贴上去时以为那是一片玫瑰花瓣。我帮他把干燥的嘴唇滋润完毕，那是两枚饱满的糖果，一块水润香甜的布丁，是并不存在的、对人间来说太过奢侈的美梦。

这就是我耐心等到这个时间还不肯入睡的原因——我忍得太久了。可是他也很疲惫，作为一个贴心的男朋友，我有义务想出一个两全其美的方法。

这就是了——他最近咬手的频率又在提高，鉴于那支祸害了全公司的苦甲水已经被他的有滋味理论划到了上一等级，现在并没有什么能够阻挡他向自己的十根手指头下嘴了。

为了逃避他又把自己的手指啃得不美好的这一现实，他一边蒙蔽自己一边猛涂起护手霜，这让他的两只手弥漫起草莓的香气，很浓郁，好像他的所有指节都开始发芽，结出了一个一个草莓。

哦，那不是草莓，我轻轻捧起他搭在被子外的手，是他自己——是他自己的手上，细腻白皙的手背和十根小葱白，指尖被他自己笨拙的小嘴巴搞得不漂亮，但下面的粉色不是他的嘴巴造成的，是他自己美妙色情的身体。

他的手腕也很细，我很喜欢他腕子旁边那块突出来的骨头，小小的一枚，精致地依附在那截迷人的手臂旁边，像水蜜桃的尾巴芒果的尖，被我用龟头蹭上去的时候不小心沾了些体液，静静地在那块净土闪光。

如果他醒着，我兴奋起来，看向他毫无察觉的、单纯的、懵懂的睡颜，如果他醒着，他会用他的舌头好好地舔干净，像吮掉一枚清晨的苹果上的露珠。

可是他不能，我的喘息无法抑制地加重了，他的手指自然地蜷曲，因为被我用勃起的性器顶进去而不自然地舒展开。

猥亵我正在熟睡的、虚弱的、美丽的男友这一点认知让我不可控制地激动起来，我压抑着内心狂暴的惊涛，用最轻缓的动作磨蹭他的手心。他柔软的手心，要被我烫化成一滩乳汁了，一滩粘稠的、香甜的蜜奶。

他的脸蛋像壁画上的天使，天真懵懂，带着提前充分了解这个并不会美满的睡眠的一丝不快，眉毛软软地趴在那，组成一个委屈的模样。

而他的手，羊脂凝玉一样的手，正被他早就心怀不轨的男友如愿捉到，被我滚烫坚硬的柱体前后磨蹭。

我不敢用他的手帮我射出来，那会弄醒他。于是我十指相扣着他，用另一只手开始自慰，做最后的努力。我把龟头指着我们相握的手，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的脸。

他的纯洁的，无欲望的，天真的，委屈的，漂亮的，美丽的脸。

我射在我们相扣的手指上，当我松开时，这些东西极富生命活力地被拉伸，我帮我们清理干净，钻进被子里只想快点入睡，以迎接不久之后跟着日出盛开的玫瑰。

在这之前的最后一步，我要给我美丽的花骨朵一个轻柔的吻，爱能滋润他，让他更美丽地盛开。


	2. 观老婆自拍有感

他太适合被弄湿了  
一开始你要有耐心  
用你口腔里分泌的液体把他舔湿  
这不是一个折磨的过程  
因为你可以一寸一寸地品味他甜软的脸蛋和滚着热蜜的肉体  
然后他也许会因为羞赧而湿润眼眶  
也会被你的热情蒸出汁液  
这是个很棒的开始  
接下来你要用你的身体征服他  
让他汹涌地流出眼泪  
并且能抓住他汗湿的大腿  
那时你的双手会如同陷入天堂里最柔软多汁的一朵云彩  
像来到你人生里最柔韧的极乐净土  
你干他  
看他白嫩软滑的躯干一点点渗出汁水  
像棉花吸饱了水  
沉甸甸软绵绵  
他的眼睛比郊外低垂的星星还要发闪  
他嫩红的脸颊被你干得更像枚正在脱壳的荔枝  
上面流淌他甜美的眼泪  
他对你很满足  
他被你干得失禁  
把床单尿湿了一大片  
还不餍足地蹬着腿索求  
你当然会满足他  
为了他你会献上他想要的一切  
于是他继续变得湿润  
他不疲惫  
你也不会  
他软紧红粉的洞穴不住淌出乳白色的液体  
流满了他的屁股和他的大腿  
夜还很长  
只要你不停止  
他就会继续变得湿润  
最终与你一同淹没


	3. 小公猫

是只小黑猫  
公的  
刚养的时候自然有些担心  
小家伙漂亮又疏离  
带点挺矜贵的味道  
那双眼睛往你身上一瞄都能让你神魂颠倒  
直想把魂儿全都塞到他那条有点肉鼓鼓的双眼皮缝上去  
等真抱到手里了又发现完全不是那么回事  
小东西肉体柔韧体温适宜  
最擅长摆着一张烦你的脸一个劲儿往你身上贴  
嘿  
这叫什么  
可不就是傲娇  
傲娇的小朋友其实摸熟了就可爱得很  
像一团软乎乎的小毛球  
攀着你不撒手  
非得你把他伺候得喵喵叫了才舒坦  
你玩透了他  
里里外外都干清楚了  
难免出现点疏忽  
你回家晚了  
在衣柜门口发现了他  
粉嘟嘟的一小团把你的衣柜翻得乱七八糟  
压在底下的厚被子也被他扒拉出来了  
软乎乎地瘫在地上  
把他粉白的肉体裹在里面  
他先想你  
讨好地吃你  
然后就是猫咪性子  
一下子又开始生气  
蹦到你背上咬你耳朵  
你回手托他的时候摸到湿乎乎的屁股  
驮在背上给他插得喵呜喵呜  
才发现白被子底下还有一根没关上开关的玩具  
那东西嗡嗡地转  
你拿着给他看  
他不好意思  
一爪子给拍到一边  
决定开始和真的那玩意儿玩耍


	4. 偷窥犯

这是我跟踪他的第二个礼拜  
我踩着他的脚印把学校都踏过了一遍  
他走路时双臀交替被挤压的画面不用闭眼就能在我眼前呈现  
那双腿  
肉感的大腿像大朵盛开的牡丹  
脚踝却是抽打地面的柳枝  
啊  
我什么时候才能吹柳叶梢一样吹响他珍珠似的脚趾  
我要感谢我的学校  
研究生楼在僻静地方  
一室内只容四人  
我也要感谢那另外三人冲出校门加入万圣节的通宵狂欢  
我最感谢他  
还是像往常一样去洗澡  
然后独自回到宿舍  
让我有可乘之机  
今夜的校园只有我们二人  
他许是也这样想  
居然大胆地脱去所有衣物  
双腿扬在空中大敞着自慰  
我躲在他的宿舍窗外  
伏在黑暗中贪婪地偷窥  
我看他抚慰自己的前面  
又照顾自己的后面  
那根粗大的肉色仿真按摩棒解决了我的疑问——  
——这也许就是那天我无论如何都偷看不到的他的那个快递盒里的秘密吧  
他把自己伺候得很好  
适度又到位  
让我产生了一些嫉妒  
我看着他熟练地攀上高潮  
希望在他下身徘徊的那两只手是我的  
我在幻想  
隔着栏杆突然地与他对视  
他的高潮是眼睛里的春意  
虎牙是赛末点  
我堂皇地逃离了  
第二天我们在通往食堂的人流中相遇  
我看着他  
他看着我  
然后拉下口罩  
无声地宣判了我的失败  
我的一败涂地的深陷


	5. 盲游外星球

我骗了他  
我把门关上  
做出一副我真的去超市购买晚餐食材的样子  
然后小心翼翼地从我的拖鞋中离开  
袜子能帮助我把行走的声音降到最低  
我为他播放的钢琴曲也是我的掩护  
他安静地坐在沙发上  
因为我的离开不再那么拘谨  
他向后靠在沙发上  
双腿也不那样矜持地禁闭  
自然敞开的样子让他短裤下的大腿露出点白皙的春意  
那么信任我的他  
绝对想不到将要受到我怎样的款待  
当我从旁边的沙发上拿起早就为他准备好的东西时  
我已经兴奋得浑身发抖了  
当我把沾了足够润滑液的玩具贴到他大腿上时  
他惊慌的脸色真是过于美丽  
我把他按倒  
撕扯他薄薄的衣服  
舔他的嘴唇  
他的乳头  
他的牛奶一样的肌肤  
他的勃起的性器  
他的肛门  
他哭  
他试图咬破我的嘴巴  
他打我踢我  
那只脆弱的手扇到我脸上  
下一刻却疑惑地捧住我的脸颊  
他的双手在我脸上摸索  
我看着他布满泪痕的绯红的脸  
知道他认出了我  
事情比我想象的要更甜美  
他颤抖着叫我的名字  
搂我的脖子  
把他的脸埋进我的胸膛  
任我把那根面目狰狞的东西插进他的屁股  
我哄他  
他也许真的非常信任我  
乖巧地敞开他害羞的身体  
让我继续实践我那难以见人的  
龌龊的  
变态的爱好  
他被我用产卵器在屁股里排出了四颗卵  
并且在他努力想排出的时候恶狠狠地插入  
最后  
这个安静的  
脆弱的  
美丽的小盲人  
被他最信任的大学生义工  
在鳟鱼里带向了高潮


	6. The Wedding Day

我手心里汗津津一片  
额头也不住有汗滴往眼皮上滚  
即使我胸前的口袋里就有一枚方巾  
但是我无暇顾及  
因为有更重要的事需要我集中  
我先听到我弟弟的声音  
他的声音与我不同  
总是低沉优美  
像大提琴嗡鸣的旋律  
我听见他在用这种总是教人心动的声音低低地说话  
他说  
小心  
一会儿你还要去和你的未婚夫进行婚礼  
我攥紧拳头  
在加速的心跳声和因冲击而嗡嗡作响的杂声里  
我听到了他的声音  
我美丽的  
健康的  
迷人的未婚妻  
我听到了他红豆沙一样粘人的声音  
他说  
没关系  
我会很小心  
不会弄到婚纱上的  
我的大脑被上涌的血液冲击  
也许正像被投入煮锅  
我大汗淋漓  
却不能抑制地想要再多浸入  
我几乎贴在门上  
听着里面缠绵的声响  
是水声  
和我弟弟抑制不住的低叹  
他该是在给他口交  
我听到他们低沉的笑声  
我弟弟又说了一些话  
模模糊糊地听不清楚  
大概是在与我的未婚妻商量  
问他能不能射进他屁股里  
我的未婚妻笑起来  
我听得很清楚  
他在嗔怨  
说夹不住的  
会流出来  
他们又说了些什么  
马上一同笑起来  
我筋疲力尽  
却还是努力地继续偷听  
他们似乎又绕回了射进去和夹不住的话题  
我听见我弟弟在说话  
也许是因为兴奋  
声音也变得坚定而清晰  
他告诉我的未婚妻  
他不需要夹住  
反正婚纱那么长  
他可以任他的精液顺着大腿一直淌到高跟鞋  
我的未婚妻又笑了  
听起来这对他总是绝妙的笑话  
他们又安静了一会儿  
我听到我的未婚妻的回答  
也许他是借着给他口交的时间在思考一个同样有趣的回答吧  
他说  
那可不够  
你得在我屁股里射上五次十次  
才够我一直流到高跟鞋  
他们又开始用那种低低的  
听不清的频率交谈了

婚礼之前  
我见到了我的弟弟  
他气宇轩昂  
仪表堂堂  
笑着对我说新婚快乐  
我看着他  
猜测他到底在我未婚妻的嘴巴里射了五回还是十回


	7. 有关于他的食物幻想

他啊  
生得骨肉匀称一把飒身子  
面皮儿白净着  
你看着像块光溜溜的面食糕点  
只垂涎那里头绵密甜糯的内馅  
凑近了反而重新起了疑  
你瞧他那块儿皮肤像抹得平滑的奶油  
在眼睛里就摸出他的软来  
你觉得他是用奶油做的月亮  
一整个完整的  
严密的  
饱满的  
尝起来该很有分量  
但是又冥冥想着他该很轻  
一口就颤巍巍软乎乎地化开不见了  
你再看他  
又惊觉他好像不是这幅绵化黏软样子  
而是一颗还挂着的桃  
粉红色的汁水早盈满了香气  
等你把他摘下来  
又疑惑着这为什么是颗俏生生的脆桃了


	8. 未知邂逅

小骚包听说要有模特学校的来拍照片，赶紧嚷嚷着我们工科的不能输，翻箱倒柜扒拉出来套合适衣服穿上了，还是之前刚上大学的时候为了贴校园买的件针织衫，那会儿还买大了，嫌麻烦没退，现在穿着松垮垮地搭着，效果也不赖。  
绑了个花花绿绿的小领带，赶紧跑到学校里溜溜达达，模特儿没瞅着，倒是一路吸引不少小姑娘，最后人溜达到篮球场边上就走不动道儿了，干脆把衣服一甩，穿着件小白衬衫就进去撸袖子打球玩儿。  
玩儿完出一身汗，手心里头和好好的白衬衫都蹭上黑印子，拿胳膊夹着新衣服不想弄脏，一出球场就歪着脑袋撞人身上了。一米八三一抬头给看傻了，个大个子面无表情正低着头看他，黑边帽子大风衣还搭了个围巾，可不是个模特儿。  
小怂包缩缩肩膀打了个哈哈溜了，回宿舍一边洗澡一边后悔，心说好他妈帅个男的怎么就这么走了。洗完澡又磨了一会儿，被哥们儿几个架出去又打篮球，打完吃了个饭，吃完饭跟着球场边儿往回溜达，没成想又看见那位了，挺大个个子靠在那，一看见这边就过来了。  
本来以为要挨打，没成想捞着个炮友。模特儿个大底下那玩意儿个儿也大，声音挺低，没看着那么凶，就这样儿也给折腾了个底朝天，操得非得搂着他脖子喊出来学长师哥好哥哥三连击才放过去。  
操操完了，爽爽到了，后来的炮也通过微信预约上了，结果喊着喊着俩人才闹明白，喊人哥哥的小白团子是真哥，这边儿这被喊的大个子模特儿是个反差的弟，第一次被撞到身上的时候，脸上板成那个样子，其实心里早被那汗津津的小脸蛋跟乱糟糟的脏衣服给杀到了，念叨着太他妈好看太他妈可爱了，拍完照片回学校点了个到又自己折回来了，不知道去哪儿找人就傻跟那篮球场边儿上等着，结果还真给等着了。


	9. 绯闻

都知道那边造大飞机大火箭的有个大帅哥教授，冲他这张玉块儿似的脸蛋儿，那些选修课居然也能凑半屋子女孩儿。  
岳教授自己不在意，跟学生一块儿打篮球之后老被调侃，也就乐呵呵地拿学校选修课政策来搪塞，自我调笑说他这门课是没人选里最多人乐意选的。话是这么说，谁也没真放耳朵里，毕竟人家那小教室每次都能塞得满当当的。  
岳教授这课晚，下课了夏天也全黑天了，那些个小姑娘三五成群地往出走，嘀咕着又瞧见那大高个儿了，一身黑靠墙站外头，得顶到两米的脑袋裹着个毛线帽，黑夜里头前面就飘着个火星点子。  
小姑娘都说吓人，学校里也没见过这么高个子，不知道哪来的，也猜是接哪个女孩下晚课的外校男朋友，就是从来没见过这被接的。那段时间有课的都有这哥们儿的目击传言，从来没见他接了谁一块走的，一时间都叽叽咕咕，说点无伤大雅的玩笑猜想。  
后来被学校电视台不小心拍进背景了，大家才知道，人家不是来接小女朋友也不是黑社会更不是新校园灵异传说，是他们那玉宝贝似的岳教授的那位。  
怎么知道的？吃一个冰激凌算常见风景，拉手儿抱胳膊更不算数儿，就是勾着手指头给他舔掉蹭嘴边的冰激凌这就落实在了。  
个什么情况呢，是这样儿，模特儿连轴忙完外国的秀赶紧跑回来腻歪，没想到接丈夫下个班还接出一堆黑暗桃花来。岳教授不乐意这些有的没的，把人揪着往学校旁边小宾馆里一带，自个儿爬上去骑着，把那些个破烂诡异的谣传都颠没了，还被附赠了另几个体位的安慰券。  
俩人长得俊，岳教授还是个有名头的，隔天八卦就又传开了，平时没人看的视频给扒下来，一群姑娘来回瞅那屏幕边上姜黄色的毛衣是不是岳教授乐意穿那件，晚上下课又故意跑超市买个什么东西再绕回来，非得亲眼看见她们岳教授亲亲密密搭着人肩膀走了才开心。  
就是在宾馆开房那姑娘不敢说话，本来等着跟男朋友干柴烈火，没想到火也不旺，连叫也压根儿叫不过墙那头的岳教授。


	10. 另类金钱交易

都说那位是最专业的，从来不多问半个字，收钱办事利落得很，可谁都不知道，这位其实是个最爱耍机灵的，干着私家侦探的活，拿一手资料两边收钱，半真半假的叫人抓不到把柄，都靠那副老练的勒索模样。  
这回有点意思，侦探先生想。他瞧着手里头那一沓工作对象的裸照，又翻着看了看，还是没忍住吹了个口哨。  
真辣。  
要进行勒索事业，风度很重要，所以侦探先生舍了他的大羽绒服，就穿着件漂亮合体的大衣出门了。敲响自己甲方竞争对象的酒店的门，凭一个露着虎牙的笑和一晃而过的裸照就轻易被让进了门。  
这位年轻老总好像才起来，半裸着在他眼前晃来晃去，惹得侦探先生直垂眼睛，衣服手套都不脱，拿了钱拎着就想走，居然被勒索对象给拦住了。  
勒索对象说，我知道你还有我别的照片，我也不想你给别人，这样儿吧，你开价，我买。  
侦探先生瞧着他飘飘荡荡的大短裤腿子，眼观鼻鼻观心地摇头说不行，被人雇了得干活，不缺这点钱，不卖。  
勒索对象又说，那我拿别的买吧。  
侦探先生被压到墙上亲后脖子的时候还觉得不真实，等勒索对象手从他大衣扣子和衬衫扣子一层一层穿过来的时候就觉得不妙了。  
太不妙了，勒索对象态度诚恳到位，把他摸得吸得都很舒服。侦探先生用皮手套摩挲他的耳廓，心里头拨弄着那根敬业的线，被人扒了裤子还在犹豫，等真伺候上后头了，也就没那个心思再想别的了。  
后来听说侦探先生这回没捞到东西，搞得业界里都惊疑不定，都传那位居然这么厉害么，侦探先生每回听见都捂着屁股，心说他可太他妈的厉害了。


	11. 马丁的早晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一方性转  
> 想想清楚看不看

一直有这么个说头，挺老挺俗的了其实，但是也总能惹几声笑出来，是说你要一觉睡醒发现自己变了个女的怎么办？好办，先给兄弟爽爽。  
等这事儿成真了再这么说就不好笑了，哥哥对着镜子左右摇晃，惹得弟弟在后面绿了眼珠子，那么着自问自答地靠上来，被哥哥回胳膊给了一拐子，撇着嘴跟他说别开玩笑。  
哥哥紧张了，唠叨着停不下来，照着镜子对自己的身体束手无策，举着两只手愣是不敢往胸脯上放，小嘴倒得飞快，把那些一二三数得可明白。  
哥哥说这第一，现在看就生理外表上变了，少了个喉结多了两块肉，出来那玩意儿缩回去变小再多送一个缝儿。这第二，声音也没变是五官也没变的，连头发都没长长一丝丝儿。  
第三，这儿男不男女不女的也是够奇怪的，这样儿你都下得去手啊弟弟？  
被cue的弟弟又因为手脚不老实被打了，这弟弟老大的个子杵在后头跟根儿杆儿似的，搂着哥哥腰简直爱不释手魂牵梦绕，两只眼睛盯着他奶白的大胸脯子都发直了。  
哥哥笑话他没出息，小嘴叭叭的刚一张开就让弟弟捅了根手指头进来，弟弟开始正式不老实了，把哥哥摸得气喘吁吁，夹着腿直磨蹭。弟弟又把手拿下去摸，往他有肉的地方到处捏。  
哥哥笑着问他摸女孩屁股什么感觉，是不是又软又翘又香，弟弟摸得眼睛都红了，老老实实地回答他说摸着没觉着有什么变化，至于香不香得尝过才知道。  
尝了一半哥哥直推弟弟脑袋，说还是不行这太奇怪了，这玩意儿自己还没用利索呢不能先给弟弟乱玩，玩出点事来可就要完蛋。弟弟追着臊他说要生个小孩，最后在床上扭打起来，胳膊别着了还让哥哥揉了半天。  
一边揉弟弟一边打商量，说要是实在别扭那就还是走老地方行不行，把哥哥给气得够呛，直接往他脸上骑，骂他有个好进的地方还不用，是不是想折腾死哥哥。  
弟弟在下头吃尽了甜头，抱着哥哥大白屁股乐得神魂颠倒，最后还是秉持着公平公正的原则两边各走了一回才算完。


End file.
